


Where's The SOUL?

by SeCrFiDr (orphan_account)



Series: Randomtale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I have plans... maybe., Multi, Nah., Surprise Surprise!, so short, sry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SeCrFiDr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undyne kills Frisk, sees no SOUL, and cry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's The SOUL?

Undyne throws the final spear, and hits Frisk's SOUL, killing the human. Their body hits the ground.

Laughing, Undyne races to the human, yelling.

"Yes YES YESSSSSSSSSSSSS! THE FINAL SOUL! ASGORE-BARRIER-GOD-FUHUHUHUHUHUHUHU!!!!"

Undyne stands by the body, jumping up and down with fists punching the air. After a few moments, she calms down enough to crouch down, red hair bobbing in a pony tail.

"What?! Where's the SOUL?!?!"

She is kicking the body, ear-fins twitching in confusion. Suddenly, a red light leaves the body, and as Undyne watches, forms a heart. She begins giggling in joy as she reaches in her armour to retrieve a bottle. As Undyne reaches for the SOUL, still laughing, a crack appears.

Undyne freezes mid laugh. "What?"

The crack grows bigger, and as more cracks appear, Undyne snaps out of it. She reaches for the SOUL, and as it splits in two, she grabs it. "No NO NONONONO!

The SOUL shatters.

Undyne falls to her knees, armour clanking against the rocky ground. A drop of water landed next to her from above. Undyne looks at the body. Her voice rises above the noise of rushing water.

"no no no no NO NONONOOOO! (Sob) N-NO N... no n-n-nooo..."

The captain of the Royal Guard must report to the king. She will. Right now, she must let the feelings take over, and she must realize that the hopes and dreams of the people are gone. Vanished. She will get up. Just... not yet.

Not yet.


End file.
